Infinity Of Snow
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Mizuki used to be a ninja, but she gave up. She thought she had gave up everything that had to do with ninjas, but it looks like that is not the case. KibaXOC One Shot


**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC belongs mostly to RainStarr of quizilla except I made a few changes._**

* * *

**Infinity of Snow**

* * *

Mizuki walked along the road as she pressed her arms closer to her body. It was getting colder. She guessed it would probably start showing soon. Winter was just around the corner. There was hardly anyone walking the streets. She passed a boy with a dog huddled in his jacket, the dog trying to stay warm. She noticed his headband. The mark of Konoha was on it. He was a ninja.

To her, he wasn't the enemy. Not really. She lived in Konoha. But everyday, when she had to look at the ninja walking the streets, it brought shame to her. The dog-boy seemed familiar and he was about her age. He was probably someone who had gone to the academy with her. She hardly remembered anyone from the academy. Only the Uchiha kid, but seriously, he was practically worshiped there and it was hard to forget him. On top of that, he was the guy who had run away to Orochimaru. She also remembered Naruto. Everyone in the village knew Naruto. To almost everyone, he was known as the demon kid.

She remembered how Naruto had the worst grades. Now, he was probably a Chuunin. Maybe a Jounin by now. He probably hadn't given up. Not like her. And she had the better grades back at the academy. But she was worthless. She was a coward. She quit being a ninja because she had been afraid the she was going to be killed. A person like that didn't deserve to be a ninja.

Everyone was older now. And stronger. She wondered how everyone was doing. Probably great. Wonderful. If they hadn't died yet, of course.

Suddenly, Mizuki felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Amaya-chan, is that you?"

Mizuki turned her head to face the dog-boy behind her. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Kiba Inuzuka. We used to hang out back when we were at the academy," said the boy.

"Sorry. I don't remember." More like she didn't want to.

"So, how have ya been? Since you quit, I mean," asked Kiba.

"I've been…fine. Hanging around…you know…minding my own business."

Kiba nodded. "Want to hang out or something? I haven't seen you in what? Two, three years?"

Mizuki nodded. "Something like that."

"There's this great place that I know that's near here. Want to go, Amaya-chan?"

"Well…I suppose…"

"You won't regret it, Amaya-chan."

* * *

Mizuki slouched further into the booth, switching glances from Kiba to her menu. All he did was read the menu, probably deciding on what to order. When he finally looked up from the menu, his eyes met Mizuki's.

"Are you all right, Amaya-chan?"

"I'm fine, Inuzuka-san. What would you recommend ordering, though?"

"You can drop the formality. Just call me 'Kiba.'"

"Okay…Kiba-kun…?"

Kiba nodded; then went on rambling about his favorite dish on the menu. The waitress came and asked, "Are you two ready to order?"

Mizuki nodded. Kiba just stared at the waitress.

"Um…excuse me sir? What would you like to order?" asked the waitress, getting uneasy.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. Want to get together later?" asked Kiba, giving the waitress a sexy smirk.

"Um…sir? Don't you realize that your girlfriend is sitting right there?"

"Oh…um…you've got it wrong. We're not-"

"Of course we are, honey! Don't be shy! But she doesn't mind if I flirt with other woman, now do you?" Kiba leaned over and planted a kiss on Mizuki's cheek.

"What's going on over here?" barked a man who walking over to them.

"That boy was sexually harassing me," said the waitress, pointing at Kiba.

"WHAT? I was not," said Kiba.

The man, who was probably the manager, spotted Kiba. "Oi! Kiba! Get the hell out of my restaurant and don't come back if that's what you plan to do!"

* * *

Kiba walked down the street, hunched over with a depressed look on his face. Mizuki walked next to him.

"I'm sorry about that, Amaya-chan. I really am."

"That's alright. It was fun to watch, anyway," said Mizuki, grinning.

"I was a horrible date, wasn't I?" asked Kiba, sitting down on a bench.

"No. Not exactly. It wasn't…terrible," said Mizuki, sitting down next to him.

Mizuki felt something fall on her nose and she looked up. White flakes were falling onto the ground. Snow! It was the first show of the year.

"Wow," said Mizuki. "It's beautiful."

"You like the snow, don't you, Amaya-chan?"

Mizuki nodded. "Thank you for being here with me…To witness the first snow fall. Thank you…Kiba-kun."

"You mean it?" asked Kiba.

Mizuki nodded. "Very much."

"Amaya-chan? Is it all right if I call you 'Mizuki'?" asked Kiba.

Mizuki leaned over and placed a small kiss on the boy's lips. "Of course you can."

"Thank you, Mizuki-chan." Kiba returned the kiss.

* * *

A couple of mornings later, Mizuki woke up to a call from none other than Kiba.

"'Morning," grumbled Mizuki, rolling out of bed.

"One of my family's dogs had puppies a while back. They're old enough to have owners now. I was wondering if you wanted one."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

* * *

Mizuki knocked on the door of the house. The door opened and there stood Kiba. He gave her a quick kiss before leading her inside. He walked into the kitchen and kneeled down next to a dog and her litter.

"This is Mizuki," said Kiba to the puppies. Most of them stayed with there mother. One golden-colored puppy slowly walked over to Mizuki, taking a small sniff of her outstretched hand.

"You can take whichever one you want," said Kiba.

"Do they have names?" asked Mizuki.

"Yeah. That golden one is named Kasumi. The other two are Goru and Isamu," answered Kiba.

"Can I take Kasumi? He seems to like me," said Mizuki, picking up the puppy and giving it a kiss.

"Under one condition," said Kiba, smirking.

"And what might that one condition be?" asked Mizuki, brushing her lips across the puppy's head.

"The puppy isn't the only one who gets kisses."

Mizuki laughed and leaned over to place her lips on Kiba's. It was quick. Too quick. Kiba didn't even get the chance to kiss back.

"Happy now?"

"Hmm…not quite. I know you can you better," smirked Kiba.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and stood up, the puppy in her arms.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Hi. It's me, Rasko. This was requested by RainStarr of quizilla. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and have a good day. Or night. Depends on where you are in the world.  
_


End file.
